Lets Get Married
by Dwi-san
Summary: Putus dengan anaknya, tapi dapat ibunya. #NaruMiko #FemSasuke #Satsuki #Adult Content #R1


**Lets Get Married!**

**Naruto **by **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **_Lime/Lemon, Oneshoot, Milf._

**Pairing : Naruto x Mikoto**

**Note : **request dari reader yang memiliki nama pena Kokonoe201. Semoga kalian suka

.

.

.

Putus.

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur melalui mulutnya, Naruto bisa melihat jejak kesedihan didalam manik hitam gadis itu. tidak ada air mata selain pandangannya yang kosong, namun Naruto tahu jika Satsuki sedih atas keputusan ini.

Namun Naruto tahu jika gadis itu kuat, karena ia telah mengenalnya selama lebih dari satu tahun. meskipun Satsuki sangat dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat pengertian. Dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan pintar, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa lain.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menghela napas saat nada dingin itu diarahkan padanya. Dia tidak marah, namun inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Satsuki.

"Aku akan menikah!"

Naruto berujar dengan mantap dan jujur, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan matanya. Melihat keseriusan ini, satuski tersenyum lemah. Dia adalah gadis pintar, dia paham jika Naruto sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

Meskipun ia tegar, dia masihlah seorang gadis biasa. Dihadapkan dengan dilema cinta, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dengan senyum lemah yang agak dipaksakan. Dia memendam perasaan sakit itu jauh-jauh dari hatinya, ia sadar jika usinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi hal ini.

Perasaan Naruto terasa tersentuh saat gadis yang masih suci itu nampak akan menangis kapan saja. Namun Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena pada akhirnya ini adalah keputusannya. Dia tidak akan balik badan hanya karena tangisan seorang gadis.

"semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dariku!" Naruto mencoba menghibur apabila itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Satsuki mengangguk lemah, dia kembali bertanya dengan lirih. "Apa calon istrimu lebih baik daripada aku?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa niat untuk menjawab.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang untuk terakhir kalinya!"

Satsuki menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang kesal saat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apalagi dia tidak berniat untuk mau diantar pulang, terutama oleh mantan pacar.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut, tanpa kehilangan akal dia kembali membujuk. "Ayo, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu saat perjalanan pulang!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, Naruto asal menarik tangan gadis itu menuju mobil vw hitam yang terpakir disebrang jalan. Namun anehnya adalah Satsuki sama sekali tidak memberontak, dia hanya mengikuti dengan lemah.

Pada akhirnya mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan taman menuju rumah Satsuki. Di dalam mobil tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Satsuki merasa sedih sementara Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, pada akhirnya keheningan terus melanda hingga mobil itu berhenti.

Melihat jika dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya,Satsuki buru-buru membuka pintu mobil sendiri, dia tidak ingin dibukakakan oleh Naruto layaknya masih menjadi seorang kekasih dulu.

"Selamat tinggal…" Naruto berkata lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Satsuki yang tak berniat untuk menjawab apalagi menoleh. Dia buru-buru berlari memasuki rumah dengan tanpa sadar tetesan air matanya meleleh melintasi kedua pipi putihnya.

Dibalik kemudi Naruto hanya menghela napas sebelum tersenyum simpul. "… Tapi pada akhirnya kita akan bersama lagi kan!?" ucap Naruto misterius sebelum menekan pedal gas.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi… apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?"

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam legam yang sedang memasak bertanya tanpa menatapnya.

"… dia langsung mengurung dirinya dikamar begitu tiba." Lanjut Mikoto, dia berkata dengan nada yang agak mengancam.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan!" balas pemuda bersurai pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Dari ujung meja Naruto mengamati wanita cantik dengan senyum sebelum kembali bertanya, "Dimana Satsuki sekarang?"

Mikoto menaikkan pundaknya. "Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin kerumah Sakura."

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto terlihat senang. Namun sebaliknya, Mikoto berbalik untuk menatap Naruto dengan kelopak matanya yang menyipit.

"Awas jika kamu membuat Satsuki menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Naruto menghela napas pendek sebelum menggeleng dengan patuh. "Percayalah, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita bersama!"

Mikoto sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar beberapa kata yang agak mencurigakan. "Kebaikan kita bersama!?"

"Ya, kebaikan kita bersama!"

Naruto mendekat dan kemudian memeluk Mikoto dari belakang. Ketika dia memeluknya, Naruto bisa merasakan pantat Mikoto yang lembut. Kelamin miliknya yang semula tertidur mulai terbangun sepenuhnya.

"hei, aku sedang memasak!" keluh Mikoto saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawah sana. Namun Naruto tidak peduli, dia memutuskan untuk menyerang Mikoto saat ini. Dibawah pakaian apron yang Mikoto pakai membuat libido Naruto terbangun.

Kamu bisa melihat dimana roknya yang mini bergoyang dengan pantatnya yang menggoda. Bentuk pingganggnya sangat ramping, Naruto bisa betah memeluknya lama.

Naruto menarik resleting rok yang dikenakan Mikoto, dia terkejut saat melihat jika dia tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali. Pantatnya yang kencang menggoda terpapar didepan Naruto secara jelas.

Mikoto ingin menegur Naruto sebelum pantanya terasa ditampar oleh telapak tangan Naruto.

Plak!

Dia menampar pantat yang sintal itu sekali, lagi dan berulang kali hingga Mikoto mendesah sakit dan kenikmatan. Saat pantatnya yang sudah memerah Naruto berhenti menamparnya. Dia mengelus belahan pantat yang besar itu.

Kulitnya sangat terasa lembut seolah Naruto ingin mengelusnya berulang kali. Dia mengelus dari pinggang menuju pantatnya lalu sesekali menyentuh kulit gua milik mikoto lalu naik kembali menuju pantatnya yang besar.

Naruto terus sibuk meraba-raba bagian bawah Mikoto hingga dibawah, tangannya menemukan cairan yang mulai keluar. Dia mengelus mulut lubang Mikoto yang sudah basah dengan tangan kenannya sementara yang lain sibuk meremas pantatnya.

"hei… disini semakin basah!"

Naruto mengusap bibir vagina Mikoto dengan jarinya dan sesekali memasukkan satu jarinya. Lendir putih itu terus keluar yang membuat jari Naruto semakin licin.

"Emmh… biarkan aku menyelesaikan memasak dulu, ahh…!"

"Tidak! Aku lebih membutuhkan makanan yang ada dibawah sini!" ucap Naruto sembari menekan jari-jarinya disekitar vagina Mikoto yang mulai berkedut. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang membara membuat Mikoto tidak menolak lagi karena sangat sulit menghindar dari Naruto yang telah ingin melakukannya. Dia mulai menikmati perlakuan Naruto pada tubuhnya dengan desahan.

Emm…

Enghhh…

Mendengar desahan Mikoto Naruto menjadi bersemangat. Naruto menarik pakaian Mikoto, melepas kancing itu satu demi satu dengan bagian penisnya yang menggosok pantat telanjang Mikoto.

Naruto membalik tubuh Mikoto hingga berhadapan, payudaranya yang indah dan montok memantul di depan Naruto. Bra itu sudah terlempar jauh, kini Mikoto bertelanjang tubuh didepannya.

Payudaranya tidak besar, namun juga tidak kecil. Payudaranya berdiri tinggi menggoda dengan puting seukuran ceri di pucuknya. Dengan erangan Mikoto, Naruto mulai meraba-raba payudara Mikoto yang gemuk dan halus yang merupakan kulitas terbaik.

Dia meremasnya perlahan dengan putingnya yang terjepit diantara jarinya. Naruto terus menguleni payudara itu dengan remasan yang lembut. sesekali dia memelintir putinya yang merah muda dan menariknya gemas.

Dengan permainan tangan pada payudaranya, membuat Mikoto mulai mengeluarkan erangan yang memikat. Suaranya yang selembut sutra membuat Naruto semakin gemas untuk meremas dan mempermainkan payudara Mikoto.

"en… ahhh… Naru_-kun_… sshhh…"

Naruto melepas salah satu tangannya dari payudara Mikoto, dia menunduk untuk menghisap payudaranya yang semakin membengkak akibat pijatannya. Naruto pertama-tama menjilati sekitar puting Mikoto dengan lidahnya. Dia bisa merasakan halus dan perasaan yang menggairahkan secara bersamaan.

Emmhh…

Mikoto mengerang saat Naruto menelan putingnya, lidahnya bermain-main dengan puting Mikoto yang mengeras. Dia menjilatinya, menyedot keras dan menggigitnya pelan berulang kali.

Naruto menganggkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Mikoto_-chan_!"

Mikoto menatap Naruto dengan senyum simpul dan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto_-kun_!"

Kemudian Naruto mencium bibir seksi Mikoto penuh cinta dan gairah. Dia membuka mulut Mikoto, lidahnya masuk dan menjelajah setiap suduh dalam mulutnya. Ketika dia merasakan jika lidah Mikoto menyambutnya dengan antusias, dia meladeni permainan lidah yang intens.

Naruto menarik kepalanya untuk membiarkan Mikoto mengambil napas. Sambil memberinya waktu, Naruto melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan penisnya yang tegak berdiri mencari kehangatan.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh vagina Mikoto yang sudah basah. Dia memainkan vagina itu, menggosok, menusuk dan memelintirnya bergantian. Semua ini membuat penis Naruto berdenyut-denyut, namun Naruto menahannya untuk tak lekas membobol vagina Mikoto.

Dia menatap wanita janda itu dengan lembut dan berkata, "Mikoto_-chan_, aku sangat mencintaimu! Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Naruto mengusap sisi wajah Mikoto dengan lembut. wanita cantik itu menangis dan terharu atas pernyataan Naruto. Namun dia agak ragu-ragu… "Tapi aku sudah tidak muda lagi!"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kamu masih cantik, aku mencintaimu bukan karena umur, tapi karena ini!" Naruto menunjuk tepat kearah hatinya.

Mikoto menangis.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Mikoto menghapus air matanya sembari mengangguk padanya.

"baik, kita akan menikah secepatnya… namun aku akan meminta hadiah lebih awal!" ucap Naruto yang membuat Mikoto mengkerutkan kening. "Hadiah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, hadiahnya adalah… biarkan aku keluar didalam oke?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Mikoto.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut. "Apa kamu ingin membuatku hamil?"

"tentu, mari buat saudari untuk Satsuki agar dia tidak sendirian oke?"

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Naruto senang.

Dia mulai mencium Mikoto kembali dengan sebelah tangannya yang mulai merangsang kembali nafsu wanita cantik ini.

Dia meremas payudara montok itu dengan keras. putingnya ia pelintir dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Naruto benar-benar menyusuri semua lekuk tubuh indah Mikoto, mengelus dan menciumnya.

Dia mulai mendesah kembali dan berkeringat.

Ah… emm….

Namun Naruto terus member rangsangan untuk terus membuat Mikoto banjir dibawah sana. Dia menyusuri payudara Mikoto dengan mulutnya dan mulai turun melewati perut sebelum tepat berhenti di lipatan vagina Mikoto.

Dia mencium aroma yang agak aneh namun memabukkan. Naruto membuka vagina itu dengan jari-jarinya lalu mencium aromnya dan mulai menjilati bagian itu dengan penuh semangat. Lidahnya yang berada didalam merasa ada sebuah kedutan dan cairan yang keluar dari sana membanjiri mulutnya.

Naruto menelannya. Rasanya aneh, namun membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Kali ini Naruto tidak menahannya, dia menganggkat kedua kaki mikoto untuk berada di pinggangnya dan dia memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan vagina Mikoto. Tanpa menunggu Naruto mendorong pinggulnya kedepan hingga kelaminnya benar-benar memasuki liang vagina Mikoto.

Sshhhh…

Wanita itu mendesis saat penis besarnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Dia mengalungkan tangannya dipundak Naruto yang mulai bergerak dalam irama maju-mundur yang perlahan beralih menjadi kasar.

Ennnn…. Ahh… ah…. Naruto_-kun_… emm…

Mikoto terus menerus mengeluarkan erangan ketika tubuhnya digoyang oleh Naruto dengan keras dan bertenaga. Lubang basah yang ketat menjepit penisnya membuat Naruto merasa diluar kendali akan kenikmatan, dia meraih pinggang kecil Mikoto sambil terus mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga.

Payudaranya yang memantul-mantul dengan puting mengeras menarik perhatian Naruto untuk mermasnya kuat-kuat. Dia mencubitnya, menariknya dan sesekali menyedot kuat-kuat puting merah muda Mikoto.

Ahhh… ahhhnn….

Mikoto benar-benar kehilangan pikirannya saat titik kenikmatan miliknya terisi penis besar dengan payudara yang terus dirangsang. Dia mendongak matanya yang tak fokus. Baik Naruto maupun Mikoto kini berfokus pada bagian bawah mereka.

Shhhh… ahh…

Mikoto merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar melalui vaginya. Dia semakin memeluk erat Naruto dan sesekali bergerak melawan arah dengan gerakannya. Sementara Naruto yang merasakan kedutan terus menerus dari vagina Mikoto membuatnya semakin keras dan cepat menghantam vaginanya.

Emm…. Ahh… Naru_-kun_

Mikoto terus mendongak dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang keenakan, dia member tahu Naruto jika dia akan segara menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"ssh…Bersama-sama oke!" Ucap Naruto sembari terus mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia juga berada di titik kenikmatan.

Naruto mendekap Mikoto yang juga memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua saling menyatu dengan semburan kenikmatan dari masing-masing kelamin yang menyatu padu.

"Miko_-chan_ aku mencintaimu!" bisik Naruto ditelinga Mikoto yang kini tengah menikmati klimaksnya.

"Aku juga Naruto_-kun_!" balas Mikoto lirih.

"Oke, saatnya ronde kedua!"

Sejenak Mikoto terkejut. "ehh… tu-tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

Fin

.

.

**Note : **Emm… sangat sulit ternyata nulis lime apalagi gk biasa sama pairingnya. Maaf jika hambar maupun kaku, karena itu agak kupercepat. Sebelumnya Cuma pengen dikisaran drabble (500-900 words) ehh sekarang malah lebih, takutnya nanti bakal ngebengkak kalau gk dipercepat.

Kritik saran sangat diperlukan! Jika kalian ingin request silahkan komen dibawah, TAPI saya hanya menerima milf oke!


End file.
